The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed subject matter.
In semiconductor manufacturing, such as the manufacture of silicon bridge devices, there exists a need to create through-silicon vias (TSVs) through the substrate or other materials. So called “vias” are typically vertical electrical connections, hence the term “via” which pass completely through a silicon wafer or die. Use of such vias may be called upon as either an alternative to wire-bond and flip chip technologies or even supplement such technologies in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices including three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor packages, 3D integrated circuits, System on Chip (SoC) semiconductor devices, and related semiconductor components. Use of vias provides for a greater circuit density and additionally permits connections which are shorter in length.
Creation of such vias require the use of light which may scatter in an undesirable manner which reduces the accuracy attainable within the manufacturing processes.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from implementing a high resolution solder resist material for silicon bridge applications as is described herein.